


Mirror Mirror On The Wall

by joyridefrnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Blindfolds, Collars, Collars and leashes, Kinky sex, M/M, Teasing, but gerard still calls frank daddy bc i cant help myself, its not dd/lb for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyridefrnk/pseuds/joyridefrnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look at us,” Gerard had a coy smirk on his lips as Frank tilted his head to see the two in a long mirror that was next to their bed. “Aren’t we pretty when we fuck, daddy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror On The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based around a mirror but I barely mention it and for that friends I am sorry. Also Lullaby is my favorite Cure song so if you haven't heard it, please give it a listen! The music video for it is a lil wild though I will admit. Please enjoy!

            Frank had just gotten out of the shower, moisture sticking to his skin, water still dripping down his body as he walked to the bedroom. Get wrapped his towel around his thick waist as he went to get a pair of sweatpants to sleep in. As he entered the bedroom he shared with his significant other, he found Gerard standing at the foot of the bed, his back turned and his body hidden by a blood deep red wrap. Gerard brushed a lock of his black hair out of his face as he turned to Frank with a smirk on his rouge lips.

            “Hey Frankie,” Gerard turned to fully face Frank who stood in awe. Gerard dropped the wrap to just below his shoulders, revealing the top lace of some sort of lingerie.

            “Been waiting for you,” Gerard dropped the wrap more, now revealing the corset that pushed his chest up, creating bosoms; intricate red and black lace adorned his modelled frame, his hips far more prominent with help of the garment. The wrap lay at rest on his feminine hips. Frank stood like a deer in headlights.

            “C’mere big boy,” Gerard moved his forefinger in a hooking motion. Frank followed googely eyed. Before Frank could get too close, Gerard stopped him.

            “Not yet,” Gerard smirked, he was holding the remote to the stereo in his hand. He clicked the play button and Lullaby by The Cure slowly seeped out of the speakers on the dresser nearby. Gerard began to sway his hips to Robert Smith’s words. Frank could feel himself get hard, his dick beginning to brush the fabric of his bath towel. Frank licked his lips as Gerard closed his eyes and threw his head back, dropping the wrap to the carpeted floor, using his hands to move over his body. His thick pale thighs pressed back against black lace stocking with matching panties. He was hard and Frank was aching to touch him, make his baby feel good; feel beautiful.

            Gerard bit his red lips and gave a soft moan as he saw Frank was beginning to breathe heavily. Frank was taking soft steps towards Gerard. Gerard turned around, moving his hips back and forth, he moved one high heel clad leg out; running his hand up from his calf to his thigh, picking up the lip of the stocking and letting it snap back on him. He let out a moan and so did Frank. Gerard looked sleepy eyed at Frank as he crawled onto their bed. Gerard wiggled his bum as he made a show of himself. He turned his head to look back at the larger man.

            “Frankie,” he breathed out softly, “Need you…” Frank came up behind Gerard and gripped his hips hard. Gee’s flesh felt so good under the pads of Frank’s fingers. Gerard rocked back into Frank who found himself without his towel.

            “You look so beautiful Gee baby, or should I say, slut?” Frank teased as he rubbed himself against Gee’s panty covered hole. Gerard whimpered. He loved it when Frank spoke dirty to him.

            “Mmm, love it when you’re rough with me, touch me more,” Gerard whimpered as he moved Frank’s hands up his torso. Frank lead Gerard to lie on his back. Frank then sunk down and began to kiss Gerard’s neck, sucking his way down to his lover’s chest. Frank pulled down the top half of Gerard’s corset, sucking on the man’s chest, in turn Gerard began to squirm with anticipation. Frank’s tongue danced over Gee’s rose pink nipples. He gave soft nips every now and then that would make Gerard yip out and thrust his hips against Frank. When Gerard would try to cause friction against Frank’s thighs, Frank would move his hips in a circular motion and grind onto Gerard’s erection. This continued until Gerard was panting, his face flushed, and a slight shine of sweat covered his forehead.

            “Looks like someone’s getting hard, hmm, Gee baby?” Frank smirked on top of Gerard’s nipple. Frank’s stubble ticked and Gerard let out a small giggle.

            “Y-yeah,” Gerard grinded his hips again; gasping when he felt Frank up against himself. Frank slowly pulled off Gerard’s pre cum soaking panties. Frank picked up Gerard’s hips, a handful of Gee’s bum in his right hand, Frank squeezed; savoring the faces and noises Gerard would make. Frank let it go and smacked it hard which left a light red mark. Gerard gulped as he saw Frank smirk and his eyes go dark with lust.

            “Frank, I want you to ride my ass please. I’ve been r-really good lately,” Gerard’s eyes lit up as he came up on his elbows under Frank.

            “That is true. What do you want me to do, Gee baby?” Frank sat up, he knew Gerard had been planning this out, what with the dance routine and lingerie; there was no doubt that Gerard had something he had set up for Frank to do. Gerard leaned over to the side table and pulled out a collar, leash, and a blindfold. Gerard smirked as Frank looked up to Gee with questioning eyes.

            “Promise it’s all part of the plan Frankie, do this for me, please?” Gerard made puppy dog eyes that Frank fell for every time. Frank took the collar and placed it on his neck, while Gerard covered his eyes and looped the leash onto the collar that usually Gerard found himself in. Gerard laid on his stomach and positioned himself under Frank. Gerard handed Frank some lubricant to prep himself. Gerard was planning on a pounding and he couldn’t wait.

            Frank, after prepping, placed himself slowly into Gerard. Gee pushed back into Frank all the way to his lover’s base. Frank began to make slow thrusts, pulling almost entirely out, then sinking back in while Gee rocked his hips. Gerard pulled on the leash making Frank come down to his face. Gerard would suck and kiss Frank when their faces came close enough. Gerard let out a breathless giggle.

            “Hey big boy,” Gerard let a soft moan escape, “you make me so hard when you’re gone,” He let out a moan as Frank pushed back in. “My little cock gets all leaky when I think about you Frankie,” Frank let out a breathy moan on Gerard’s neck.

            “Say more Gee baby, it’s so hot,” Frank gave a nip at Gerard’s ear. Gerard whimpered and pushed onto Frank’s warm belly.

            “More, more, ahh fuck, Frank!” Gerard’s eyes widened as Frank brushed his prostate. He wouldn’t last very long if Frank thrusted harder.

            “Looks like I found your sunshine spot baby,” Gerard pushed his face into the pillow. Frank’s hands were gripping Gee’s hips but.

            “If you muffle the sounds that _I’m_ causing, I’ll pull your hair pretty boy,” Frank came around to Gerard’s cock and began to pump at his lover’s flesh. “Talk more for me whore.” Gerard gasped, Frank started to move his hips at a faster rate, that and the jerking off; Gerard wouldn’t last any more than 5 minutes. Gerard was now letting out fast grunts. The way Frank filled him up couldn’t compare to any toy. Gerard pulled on the leash.

            “A little bit more and I’ll finally show you the surprise big boy,” Gerard bit his lip, it was taking everything in himself not to cum right now. His face was becoming hot red but not as red as Franks he saw. Frank’s larger body was heated and had begun to perspire. _God he’s so fucking hot like this mmmm._ Gerard loved Frank’s large body, it was perfect for cuddling, but even better for ramming into his tight ass on nights like this. Gerard threw his head back and brought Frank close.

            “Bite.” Frank sunk his teeth into Gerard’s soft pale neck. Gerard pushed into Frank. His prostate was hit and Gerard’s cock let lose white ribbons across the bed and his chest. Fuck he was sensitive, this is not what he had planned, but the show must go on.

            “Hnnnn, Frankie this isn’t what I planned, ahhh,” Gerard got up, still on his knees, he put his torso up against Frank’s. He felt wobbly but he wasn’t done. Frank slowed but Gee stopped him. “No, no, don’t pull out, we’re, ah, we’re not done,” He groaned as he started to bounce on Frank’s cock. “Love you in my ass Frankie, my tight, tight ass, and it’s all yours.” Gerard turned his neck to passionately kiss Frank. Frank moaned as Gerard bit his bottom lip. Frank brought his hands up to Gerard’s chest and began to squeeze at the soft flesh.

            “I fucking love your body, Gee baby, you’re so beautiful,” Frank kept biting at Gerard’s neck as Gee kept bouncing. He was beginning to shake, he could feel himself getting ready to cum a second time. _Not yet._

“Ahh, Frankie, mmmm, you’ve been such a good daddy,” Frank began to increase his pace. He loved it when Gee called him daddy, “So, oomph, you can cum in my boy pussy if you wanna Daddy Frankie.” Frank bit Gee’s neck hard and his hips moved at lightning speed. Gerard yelped out, he was beginning to whimper, he could feel himself slipping into ecstasy. Gerard moved his head back to rest on Frank’s shoulder. He fluttered his eyes shut, Frank was getting close, he could always tell. Frank was beginning to make fast gasps and his grip fluctuating between tight and soft. Gerard grasped Frank’s leash, wrapping it around his knuckles, he knew it was time for the surprise.

            “G-gee baby, Daddy’s close, not… gonna,” As the words fell from Frank’s mouth, Gerard took off his blindfold.

            “Look at us,” Gerard had a coy smirk on his lips as Frank tilted his head to see the two in a long mirror that was next to their bed. “Aren’t we pretty when we fuck, daddy?” Frank was in awe of how alluring Gerard looked with his back bent, his hair slick with sweat, and his entire skin pink from the excursion.

            “Oh baby,” was all Frank could say when Gee started to bounce off him again.

            “I want you to look at us. Look at me, keep your eyes on us.” Gerard said as Frank’s face became concentrated on achieving his orgasm. Gerard started to really push his weight back onto Frank. Gerard could fell his belly blossom with an oncoming feeling or relief. The larger man came to Gerard’s ear.

            “You’re so f-fucking hot, Gee baby. I’m gonna-“Frank bit into Gerard’s neck as he watched himself in the mirror. He came within 2 thrusts as did Gerard. Frank slumped on top of Gee, still not taking his eyes off the mirror image of themselves. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard and brought him close.

           “You were right Gee baby, we sure are pretty.” Frank smiled as he brushed Gerard’s hair out of his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried super hard to not use the "D" word but I can't help myself sometimes. And c'mon guys, admit it, Leathermouth Frank is a total daddy. Hope you enjoyed this feverish hellfire that took my lazy ass 2 days to write rip.


End file.
